


Tea time and cookies

by Crea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ESO round 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crea/pseuds/Crea
Summary: Small story based on Magnolia event, Epilogue 2





	Tea time and cookies

"Come on, open your mouth~" A soft blush in his cheeks, words that are almost spoken like they are part of a song, a small giggle as he gets the cookie close.  
  
For some reason, the young master had found himself finding enjoyment in something as simple as feeding Yuzuru cookies. It happened after he did it once in a whim and after seeing his reaction, he decided he wanted to see it more often.  
  
Of course, as time passed, Yuzuru got used to this new habit that Tori developed, much to the younger one's disappointment.  
  
"Not today, Bocchama." The butler says, trying to not look directly at his master, knowing that I he does, he will give in, but he must not spoil him so much, he has to learn to accept a no as answer.  
  
"Eh~? Even though they are so tasty?" Tori tries to get the cookie closer to Yuzuru's mouth, practically pressing it against his lips as if trying to force him to eat it, finding amusement in that as well since Yuzuru is clearly starting to get annoyed but is still trying to not show it.  
  
"Bo-" As soon as he opens his mouth to speak, Tori introduces the cookie, almost making him choke and he ends up coughing.  
  
The result is that he glares at his young master, who seems to finally realize that maybe he has done something that he shouldn't.  
  
"Ah... Sorry Yuzuru, are you angry?"  
  
"Not at all." A fake smile on his face, ah, he clearly is angry.  
  
"We, well... Take this as an offering of peace!" Tori offers him yet another cookie, though this time he holds it at a quite considerable distance from his face, to make sure he doesn't repeat the same mistake.  
  
Yuzuru sighs seeing the offering.  
  
"Bocchama, you shouldn't offer the source of my anger as an offering of peace." He half-scolds, not taking his eyes away from the cookie, not because he wants to eat it but because he actually wants for it to disappear from his sight.  
  
"So you really are angry!" Tori complains, as Yuzuru has lied to him and then brings the sweet closer to his own face. "But why don't you want it? It's so tasty~ and you get to be feed by someone as cute as me! That's a honour, you should appreciate it more!" He clearly believes every single word he's saying. In a way, that's endearing too.  
  
Yuzuru is too used this kind of behaviour to be charmed though. Or rather, even if he's completely charmed by the pink haired boy sitting next to him, he's still able to think properly.  
  
"For starters, not everyone likes sweets as much as yo-"  
  
"Ah, that's it!" Tori interrupts his words as if he wasn't hearing him at all and smiles. "What if I do this~?" And as soon as he finishes saying that, he puts the cookie between his lips, more than half of it still out.  
  
And now Yuzuru is unable to think properly.  
  
He can't even remember what he was just saying as his eyes focus on Tori, his lips holding the cookie, curved in a smile as his eyes stay closed, as if he's waiting for something.  
  
Yuzuru swallows. The only thought crossing his mind being that he really wants to eat that very specific cookie right now. That he wants to lean closer and steal that sweet, sweet taste from Tori's lips along with the cookie.  
  
He leans closer, his heart beating against his chest. For sure, this is what Tori wants as well, right?  
  
After serving the young master for so many years, for all his life, he's sure that he can guess everything Tori thinks as if they were his own thoughts, but in the back of his mind be still has a slight fear.  
  
Perhaps his own desires are mixing in, and yet, he's so certain about it that he can't bring himself to stop.  
  
Closing his eyes as well, he finally leans close enough to make their lips meet, staying like that for a second that seems like an eternity before he finally bites into the cookie and takes it away, his tongue licking Tori's lips (of course to clean them from any possible crumbs, no other reason) before parting away.  
  
He eats the cookie, but he can't really tell what does it taste like, his mind too busy thinking about the kiss he has just experienced.  
  
And then he finally opens his eyes.  
  
He get greeted by the sight of his young master with eyes incredibly open, face completely red and mouth so open that the half of the cookie that he still had has fallen.  
  
Yuzuru opens his eyes as well, worried that he might have misunderstood Tori's intentions, that he prioritised his own desires before his master's.  
  
And yet...  
  
When he sees that shy smile on his face, he manages to breathe again.  
  
"I... I only wanted to show you... That it was really tasty... I thought that if you saw me happily eating it, you'd get jealous and want one too..." His eyes keep looking at and away from Yuzuru, nervous, blinking, and Yuzuru wonders if he's lying, or rather...  
  
It seems like Tori himself didn't realize what he really wanted with his actions.  
  
After all, if he really only wanted to show him he delighted face while eating sweets, he wouldn't have left half of it hanging out of his mouth. He wouldn't have closed his eyes. He wouldn't have waited for so long.  
  
Yuzuru smiles gently. To think that he thought that he prioritised his own desires when truth is that he managed to guess what his master wanted, even when he himself didn't know.  
  
Well, perhaps that's wishful thinking, but if it makes Yuzuru feel better, there's nothing bad with it. He isn't completely wrong after all.  
  
It's more like a tiny bit of both things.  
  
"I apologize for my misunderstanding." Yuzuru says, his words not sounding honest at all, not being able to hide the smile on his face.  
  
"It's okay..." The pink haired boy speaks without being able to look at Yuzuru, his face redder than before, from his cheeks to his ears to even his neck.  
  
Still, he grabs yet another cookie, looking at it as if he's in deep thought before he does exactly the same as before.  
  
Trap it between his lips, half of it sticking out.  
  
This time he doesn't close his eyes though. But he does hold onto Yuzuru's sleeve, pulling it so he looks at him, almost a plea.  
  
Yuzuru has to blink a few times to check that the image he's seeing is real and he can't help but chuckle.  
  
"Bocchama," He begins to speak, leaning closer while his hand finds the way to Tori's head, playing with hair, moving to the front to the long strands of hair, "if you wish for something like a kiss..." His hand moves now to Tori's cheek, gently cupping it as he smiles. "You simply have to ask for it, there's no need for excuses." He finally takes the cookie away, not with his lips but his hand, gently, making sure that this time, there won't be anything in the way of their sweet, sweet kiss.


End file.
